


明天

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	明天

直到现在，赤苇仍有一种心悸的感觉。

此刻他正坐在休息室内等待木兔接受他们周刊的特辑采访，作为枭谷曾经的二传、这位出色选手的前队友，没有人比他更适合进行这次取材了。宇内老师在身旁百无聊赖地发着呆，赤苇单手托着下巴，胸腔里咚咚跳动的心脏让他觉得安静也可以如此吵闹。他有点紧张，或者说，兴奋。既为刚刚结束的那场惊心动魄的比赛，也为即将到来的和木兔光太郎——他的现任男友——时隔一个月的会面。

他的手指有一下没一下的轻轻敲击桌面，回味着几分钟前才落下帷幕的妖怪大战：那无疑是一场精彩绝伦的重逢对决。于全世界的观众是如此，于他们这些曾被排球维系在一起的队员们而言更是如此——他们也曾跨越重重难关，才在中央球场齐聚一堂。从旧时光里走来的人目光里总多一道成长的痕迹。赤苇坐在观众席遥望着，惊叹于每一位旧友身上可喜的巨变，岁月善待他们，只或温柔或残忍地剔除顽疾，竟不能削减眼中的锐气一分。他试图在熟悉的身影中找寻过去的蛛丝马迹，却发现它们早已被陌生的强大收编成军，金戈铁马战无不克，脆弱的稚拙的慌乱的，都不会再有机会趁虚而入。兜兜转转，偌大的场地交错的面容，囫囵收进眼底的过客很多，他的目光却总是偏爱那个人——对于赤苇来说就像麦哲伦星云一样，散发着整个宇宙的光芒，帮助他找到方向。你能想象吗。他曾站在他身旁和他一起发光。

像梦一样。

如今走出那块9米x18米的长方形场地，他确确实实只是个误闯怪物宴席的人类了。然而即使这样他也是幸运的。他不会忘记在遥远的往昔，他的确在哪里见过无比壮丽的晚霞。后来看到的晚霞，多多少少显得褪色了，唯独记忆中的那片，永远年轻、赤诚、燃烧不尽。时空裂缝打开的那一刻,光芒倾泻在曾引领前进的四个字上，为那个身影镀上一层焰火般的金——看吧，世界，这就是枭谷的王牌了！  
——仿佛刚和木兔前辈击过掌，仿佛手心又疼痛起来，仿佛此时此刻的我们，仍然是世界的主角。

星星还在天上——

“赤苇！！！”  
脑海中的人突然就出现在眼前：木兔破门而入，像没看到房间里还有一个人似的扑上来拥抱他，而他还未来得及压下心头思绪，就已条件反射地站起并张开了双臂。  
“超——想赤苇！”  
终于抱到了。木兔在赤苇颈窝满足地蹭蹭。他是说，他早就想这么干了，从穿越人群对视的那一瞬间就这么想了…不，从赤苇说要来看这场比赛时就…不对不对…分明是从分开的那一秒就开始想了…总之，天知道他有多想念这个！拥抱，亲吻，还有……  
“我也…很想前辈。”  
“那么现在可以开始采访了吗？”  
赤苇顾及在场的宇内老师，拍拍木兔的背以示催促  
“喔喔！好！”木兔乖配合地应声。  
然而完全没动。  
“你们关系真好啊。”宇内看起来有些吃惊  
木兔没否认，大大咧咧地笑了一声  
“那今天可要知无不言啊木兔选手！”又调侃一句  
“没问题没问题！”  
赤苇有些脸红耳热，但总归没有舍得推开，毕竟这对小别后的恋人来说确实太过短暂。所幸木兔比他想象中更有分寸，那么一点。半分钟后终于松开赤苇，神清气爽地在椅子上晃来晃去。可怜的椅子。  
“那么，痛快搞完正事然后一起去吃牛舌吧！”  
“嗯。首先恭喜你在今天的比赛中获胜，你的状态相当神勇呢。”  
“多谢！”  
好怪。对着男友一本正经地夸奖好怪。  
好怪！对赤苇说多谢什么的好怪！  
“那个状态起伏巨大的我，已经不复存在。如今的我已经是个普通人了。”  
“哪里，应该与普通相去甚远才对。”  
普普通通光太郎…？别开玩笑了  
“你可是在采访中头一个对此提出异议的人啊！”  
木兔的神情突然变了，他锐利的目光锁定赤苇  
“赤苇，你该不会……没看到我已经变得无比普通的表现吧。”  
多余的动作停顿了，是和对待排球如出一辙的认真，等待着那个回答。很在意，非常在意。有他参与的过去现在和未来，每一个有意义的瞬间，都想他在。想他看到，想他认同。  
木兔前辈的「普通」…  
心领神会只需0.5秒  
“抱歉，刚刚失言了。我想表达的其实是「你表现得很普通」这个意思。”  
一见钟情也只需0.5秒。赤苇认栽道。

“我说什么来着？！超普通的对吧？！哈哈哈哈！”

采访很快在两人你来我往和宇内一脸茫然的状态下轻松地结束了。为了赶完即将腰斩的漫画，宇内放弃了原先和赤苇喝酒的安排，决定先回东京。道别后，赤苇准备和木兔去仙台负有盛名的牛舌料理店庆祝今天的胜利。  
手刚覆上门把，就被按住了。  
“咔嗒”。  
反锁。  
在吻上心心念念的人之前，木兔顿了一下，小心翼翼地先将他鼻梁上的眼镜取下，轻轻放在一旁。眼镜好麻烦，接吻时总是撞到。但赤苇说过这东西很脆弱很容易坏来着。  
“赤苇还是不戴眼镜比较好。”  
终于贴上那双柔软的唇，木兔觉得没有什么比这更美妙了。哦是的他刚打赢一场痛快的比赛，那感觉也相当不赖，但是……这不一样…这不一样。他沉迷地想。思念是最好的迷情剂。辗转摩挲逐渐染上了侵略的味道，呼吸声变得炽热而急促，舌头撬开了齿关，畅通无阻。赤苇的手软绵绵地推他的胸口，在木兔身上简直像棉花，像猫爪轻挠，让人心痒的不行。亲吻间隙他抵上他的额头  
“怎么样，今天我是不是特厉害。”  
邀功的小孩儿吗？赤苇心里笑道  
“是，前辈今天特别帅气。”凑上去啄了一口  
木兔看上去已经完全飘飘然了，拉过赤苇的手环上他的脖颈，亲吻他的嘴角撒娇  
“那…我的奖励呢？”  
“一会儿不是去吃烤肉吗？”  
明知故问  
“诶——”木兔重重地亲了他一口，惩罚般轻咬他的下巴  
“那不算啊。烤肉算什么嘛。”  
“前辈不是最喜欢吃烤肉了吗？刚刚还念着要吃牛舌呢。”木兔的眼神越委屈，赤苇就越觉得有趣，不知不觉起了逗弄的心思。  
“是这样没错…但是…”  
木兔不说话了，用鼻尖蹭他。球场上的消极模式已成为绝版记忆，此后的任性都只属于赤苇一人。  
“明天休假所以…”木兔含着他的唇  
“今晚可以和赤苇一起住吗？”  
赤苇佯作犹豫，看着木兔的目光一点点急切起来，才抬手给猫头鹰顺毛  
星星还在天上——  
“我的荣幸。”

但也落你手里。

周末的夜晚宾客满席，大多是前来消遣的年轻人和释放压力的上班族。居酒屋式的店内觥筹交错，暖黄色的灯光下，啤酒杯撞在一起，都是人间烟火的声音。充斥的喧哗嘈杂中，他们这一小方坐席的动静竟也被巧妙地藏匿起来，颇有些大隐隐于市的味道。  
“今天怎么这么帅啊我们的王牌同学！”视频里的木叶脸有些红，兴致高昂地祝贺木兔获胜  
“别说了别说了他已经得意过头了！”旁边的小见举了举酒杯打招呼，他觉得这位可靠的王牌看起来马上就要在大庭广众之下高歌一曲了  
赤苇面不改色，吹了吹一块刚烤好的牛舌迅速堵住了木兔的嘴  
“窝已经似个扑通的…”  
“你吃完再说话吧！”  
“我已经是个普通的王牌了！”  
“拜托这哪里普通了啊？！”  
“普通可不是这么用的啊！”  
“话说刚刚那个背身击球真有你的…”  
面前是几盘需要自行烤制的厚切牛舌，赤苇打过招呼后就开始烤肉。视频里聒噪的打趣声、“滋滋”的烤肉声、眼前木兔的笑声，说不清是哪个让嘴角无法抑制地弯起。好像在木兔身边，他就不是那个不苟言笑的赤苇京治了。  
“好了好了木兔你退下吧我们要和赤苇说话。”  
木兔超受打击：“喂喂，怎么这样！”  
“少废话啦快把手机给赤苇！”  
“啊！好吧那就借你们一会会儿。”  
“等等，你这一脸得意的表情是怎么回事啊？！”木叶不爽地指指点点  
“就是说啊！”小见和猿杙看热闹般地帮腔  
“赤苇可是我们大家的！”  
木兔笑了一下，这笑容他们看来莫名十分欠揍  
赤苇接过手机，木叶调成了语音模式。木兔正把刚烤好的牛舌夹进他碗里。  
“怎么样赤苇，在现场看一定很不错吧！今天这场比赛真是太精彩了！”  
“是啊，现场氛围很好”  
“可惜我们没法过去啊”木叶喝了一口啤酒  
“以后一定还有机会的”  
“我说……木兔那家伙，变化真大啊”  
“之前没有赤苇真的不行啊”  
“当年还要靠你那招「木兔重振雄风」什么的，哈哈哈哈”  
赤苇也想到了过去闹着玩似的种种场面，笑了出来。木叶开始细数从前大家一起哄木兔的糗事，惹得对面这人好奇得要死：木叶那家伙到底说了啥让赤苇笑得这么开心？！  
赤苇无情推过木兔想要凑过来偷听的脸，熟悉的声音在话筒里遥远得有些失真  
“你们…还是老样子吧？”  
“嗯？”他有些恍惚  
“我说，不要小看前辈啊”  
赤苇一下了然了。这位前辈一直以来的敏锐和通透，到现在也没变。  
他突然就松了口气。  
“嗯，是啊”  
“真好啊”  
两人不约而同地沉默了一阵  
再开口时有种时光倒流的错觉，好像他们都还是十七岁的高中生，好像一切都没有改变。  
“赤苇现在也还在东京吧，工作什么的。”  
“是的，在东京的杂志社担任编辑。”  
“我们仨还有雀田也在东京，白福在千叶，尾长去琦玉了。”  
“啊…那都挺近的。”  
“是啊。”  
赤苇听到猿杙的声音“喝得有点多了吧木叶”

“有时间，大家伙一起出来聚聚吧。”  
“好。”  
赤苇又说了句  
“一定。”

吃饱喝足后木兔舒服地拍拍肚皮眯眯眼，两人决定散步走回赤苇预订的住处，权当消食。华灯初上，国分町人头攒动热闹非凡，五光十色的霓虹灯张扬得让木兔有些眼花缭乱，心头涌上一股难以言说的情绪。赤苇靠得近了些，手臂和他擦在一起，似乎隔着衣物也能感受到他的温度。那颗悬在半空的心突然就安定地着陆了。  
“前辈和球队那边交待好了吗？”  
“喔！放心好啦！”  
“怎么说的？”  
“就说要和男友一起住啊！”  
赤苇一个趔趄，给了慌慌张张扶住他的木兔一记无语的眼刀  
“开…开玩笑的啦！”木兔摸摸鼻子  
“总之只要后天准时回球队报道就行了”  
不知道是不是错觉，赤苇总觉得现在的木兔有些兴致缺缺。毕竟他平时可是最喜欢热闹的地方了，到哪儿都要进去看一看，拉都拉不住。这会儿却乖乖走在他身边。  
他甚至听见一句小小声的嘟囔，抱怨一般：  
“好多人哦…”  
直到他们终于走出这条熙攘的商业街。路过的居民区没有铺天盖地的灯光，视野逐渐变得冷清起来，寂静的昏暗给予两人的竟是奇异的安心。  
无需言语，手臂便不自觉地贴近。伸出口袋的手心照不宣地碰在一起，指节相撞的瞬间仿佛触电，火星倏地擦燃，夜幕下左心房，烟花悄悄盛放。  
掌心温度滚烫，像握住星辰。  
“刚刚路过的女孩在偷偷看赤苇哦”  
什么啊…赤苇想笑  
“没有这回事”  
“哼哼”  
手里的力道好像又紧了些  
“那就让她看着吧”  
“什么”木兔转头看他  
戴眼镜的赤苇显得越发沉静和疏离，柔软的黑发温顺地垂下，却仍有几撮不听话的卷毛倔强地翘起。就好像他这个人一样，温和寡淡波澜不惊，内心却有火苗，沉寂时温暖，燃烧时是最热烈。木兔庆幸他见证过，赤焰也曾在他心里燃起熊熊烈火——那是属于他们的120%。  
他又觉得可爱，想伸手揉揉，事实上他也这么做了。  
“我说”  
“那就让她看着吧”  
赤苇挠了挠木兔的手心，看向他时眼里星光闪烁  
“反正也只能看着”  
又若无其事地转过头去，不再给他一个眼神  
木兔觉得他好像笑了。

他突然就很想把这样的赤苇偷走。

走出雾气蒸腾的浴室，银黑相间的发丝仍挂着冰凉的水汽，将脖颈上搭着的毛巾濡湿了浅浅一片水痕。赤苇正坐在床上用笔电工作，只是漫不经心地瞥了他一眼。木兔扁扁嘴，抓起毛巾胡乱擦了擦头发，拿起吹风机向赤苇走去。  
赤苇刚打完几个字，就看见木兔在床边双眼亮晶晶地看着他，特别像咬着玩具球要主人陪他玩的小狗，尾巴一定摇得欢快。又…像蜡笔小新的必杀技，星星眼攻击。不行，有点可爱。他抑制住不合时宜的联想和笑意，将电脑移开，接过了吹风机。木兔坐着的话，他得跪在床上高度才合适，正这么想着，木兔就一下子坐在了地上。赤苇耳朵一热。还好铺了地毯，他想。  
于是木兔坐在地上，赤苇坐在床上，小腿安静地垂在木兔的肩膀两边：一个两人都舒服的姿势。赤苇灵巧的手轻柔地扫过他的头发，风是暖烘烘的，心脏也是。木兔的手虚虚握住赤苇的右脚踝，赤苇动了动腿，没挣开。  
“前辈请不要动手动脚。”  
手上使坏般抓了抓，力度很轻  
“嗷呜——痛！”  
“赤苇你谋杀亲夫！”  
赤苇浮夸地表示惊讶：  
“看来前辈国文有进步，竟然会用这个词了”  
“用对了？不愧是我”  
什么嘛，原来是瞎蒙乱撞  
“吹好了。”  
赤苇拍拍他蓬松柔软的头发，淡淡的香味钻入鼻腔，他不假思索地上前印上一个吻，很轻，木兔应该不会发觉。  
结果木兔表达感谢的方式是转头在他膝盖上亲了一口。永远不按常理出牌的家伙。赤苇收回腿，觉得那一小块皮肤烫得惊人。  
他推了推眼镜，转过身继续投入工作。木兔刷了刷手机回了几条信息就丢在一旁，盘着腿撑着脸盯着赤苇看。  
一动不动地。  
……太过灼热的视线。赤苇面不改色，实则根本无法集中。  
“…请前辈不要盯着我看了。”  
“为啥啊——”  
“太吵了”  
“抗议，我明明什么也没说”  
“抗议无效”  
“诶——赤苇不讲道理”  
熨帖的热度覆了上来，木兔过来环住他，赤苇眼睛没离开屏幕，却从善如流地窝进他怀里。毛绒绒的脑袋陷入半边肩膀，手臂刚好圈住身体，木兔轻轻蹭了蹭，声音闷闷的：  
“充个电”  
赤苇腾出一只手挠了挠他的下巴。  
木兔的眉头耷拉着，瞥了眼电脑屏幕，似乎和它有什么深仇大恨  
“怎么周末也要工作啊…”  
“现在做完的话明天就可以陪前辈一整天了”  
“好吧”  
赤苇心软得一塌糊涂。但该死的谁让他还只是个社畜呢。  
他迅速以最高效率处理完今天的采访稿，快结束时，才想起肩膀上的脑袋似乎已经安静了好一会儿……这是…睡着了？  
“木兔前辈…？”  
赤苇低头看他，被叫到的人闭着眼轻轻皱了皱眉，手臂无意识地将他圈紧了，迷糊问道：  
“做完了？”  
“嗯”  
下一秒脖子就烧起来了——木兔吻了上来。哪怕他的眼睛还没睁开，几乎是在用嘴唇寻找他的锁骨、脖颈、下巴，这具他无比熟悉却怎样都不会腻的身体。湿热的吐息喷涌着情欲点燃在薄薄的皮肤上，掀起一阵酥麻和颤栗，令他不由自主地仰起头——那天鹅般挺拔的脖颈曲线便流下一条甘渴的小河，湿漉漉的，像蜗牛走过的痕迹。赤苇轻而易举地被他勾起了火，而木兔知道他永远拿他没辙，所以究竟是谁在驯养谁，谁又在控制谁呢？来不及思考这个问题，用残存的一丝清醒将文稿保存，合上笔电放在一旁。唇舌被攻略城池，他推开木兔换得一瞬喘息：“灯…”，后者又不依不饶地贴了好一会，才像找回神智般放开。那对金色瞳孔扑朔迷离令人心惊，赤苇嗅到危险的气息，却不可自拔地深深沉溺、自投罗网又甘之如饴。  
“啪”  
夜幕正式降临。  
赤苇享受黑暗。却不是为了掩饰羞怯，相反，是为了毫无顾忌地放纵汹涌的情感。失去视觉的干扰，全身的感官将不可思议地敏感起来，身体刺激被无限放大，任意一个触碰就足以兵荒马乱，溃不成军。木兔扣住他的手，五指严丝合缝地嵌进去，像在用力抓紧些什么。赤苇凑上去吻他皱着的眉，高挺的鼻梁和紧绷的下巴，很轻很柔，不掺杂一丝欲望的吻，安抚他无从发泄的躁动。语言终究是诉说不尽的，越用嘴巴说越语无论次，越莫名其妙。每当走投无路之时，就只能用身体相互诉说。于是他们沉默，在沉默中推拒，烽火四起，短兵相接，偃旗息鼓——直到一切迎刃而解。  
身体会诉说情绪。  
木兔抱着他的腰，头抵着他的胸口睡熟了。赤苇一下一下缓慢地摩挲他的背脊，毫无道理地想，从这里长出翅膀，一定会很疼吧。黑暗里他看不清木兔的面容，不需要看清。手心的力度赤裸的依赖，郁结的沉默和着急的吻，一切尽在不言中，而他总能懂——  
木兔在不安。  
像是勾连着两人小指的红线一端突然收紧了，即使是五厘米的微小幅度，也能叫远远牵绊的心敏锐地刺痛起来。  
他们成为恋人不过一年半载，永远聚少离多。赤苇的指尖伸入木兔柔软的发丝，久违又熟悉的奇异感觉，在额头印上一个温柔似水的晚安吻，在此刻像某种确认存在的举动。和他一起度过的日日夜夜，长相厮守的日日夜夜，一个人的日日夜夜，以及满心满脑全是他的日日夜夜，宁愿时间停止的日日夜夜，总是在分离的日日夜夜——永远都觉得短暂的日日夜夜。直到现在，就算是他也没能做到成熟地对待每次离别，不论漫长还是短暂。他不知道这是好是坏，至少说明他们的感情始终热烈如初不是吗？他隐隐约约感受到，那种不安并非一触即发，而是隐隐的、悬空的、因恼人的分离焦虑而起、却又不止于此的，某种不确定感。而不确定，对于向来十拿九稳的木兔来说无疑是难以忍受的。  
赤苇的心皱缩起来。

虽说今天是周日，但众所周知，周日过后又是周一——万恶的工作日开始。赤苇必须回东京了。木兔表现得像个离不开妈妈的小孩，也寸步不离地跟着去，即使他明天就要再回仙台。  
赤苇什么也没说，只是帮他订好了回程的车票，早到确保木兔不会迟到并且自己能在上班之前送他一程。  
他们乘坐一小时四十分钟的新干线回东京。木兔靠在赤苇肩上呼呼大睡，仿佛和昨夜那个把他来回折腾好几次才肯罢休的体力怪物不是一个人。赤苇对着车窗外千篇一律的风景发呆。他想他喜欢木兔在自己身边不设防备、柔软、甚至脆弱的样子。当然，他也喜欢那个「明星」，但你知道的，没有人不喜欢，没有人会不喜欢球场上闪闪发亮的木兔光太郎，但不是所有人都会喜欢这样有些脆弱的木兔。就像当初大家只会对状态极佳的光子武器赞叹不已，而对低沉消极的他不屑一顾。但赤苇喜欢，他喜欢这样的木兔，因为他们是一样的。一些不为人知的日夜，想他想得快发疯，会把自己埋进残留着木兔气味的衣物中缓解思念之苦的，如此狼狈的自己。但那又怎么样呢？即使是脆弱又怎么样呢？木兔光太郎和赤苇京治有一百个地方勇敢，只有一个地方脆弱，那就是爱。  
他们回到了赤苇的家。  
是的，他们并没有同居。即便这个屋子正无言却有力地昭示着另一个人的存在：木兔自然而然地走进，自然而然地换上为他准备的家居拖鞋，自然而然地拿起他专属的猫头鹰图案的杯子倒了杯水，自然而然地在茶几前席地而坐（那块地方本来是空荡荡的，后来铺了地毯，因为木兔喜欢坐地上），自然而然地放入排球比赛录影带（要知道，赤苇自从工作后就很少再看排球了），最后自然而然地揽过赤苇一起看了起来。但是——他们并没有同居。  
赤苇懒懒挨在他身上，心不在焉地看着电视，心想是什么时候呢？上一次提及这个问题。…想起来了，大概是木兔刚在东京拥有一套公寓的时候吧。说来也好笑，装修的事宜基本遵从了赤苇的想法，什么人会把自己的房子毫无保留地交给另一个人处置啊，明明…只是还没有任何实质承诺的恋人而已。木兔的理由是他对此一窍不通，看得他头都大了几圈，赤苇在第五次驳回室内排球场这个不切实际的幻想后还是任劳任怨地接下了这个任务。彼时他们交往不过几个月，木兔翘首以盼地提起，赤苇理所当然地婉拒。现在的他依旧能清晰地梳理出当时颇具理性的考量：没错，拥有各自的独立空间是他们交往的共识。擅长独来独往的赤苇打心底里认为共同生活是一件难以想象的事情，说是对自己某种程度上的侵犯也不为过，对他来说，距离感是比水还重要的必需品，一块不容撼动的自留地是最低底线。而且，互相留宿在交往初期更像某种情趣，浅尝辄止的小别离和欲盖弥彰的矜持都显得那么恰到好处……想到这，思路一下卡住了。半分钟后，恍然大悟突然就化为无奈和苦笑：  
分明是还未真正尝到思念的苦楚吧。  
比起爱情什么的，习惯的力量要大得多——一直以来都是这么想的。  
但现在，好像又有什么变了…  
“这颗好甜”  
木兔咬了一小口的草莓最后喂进了他嘴里

“不回家看看吗？”赤苇指的是木兔自己那间公寓  
“有啥好看的”  
也是。木兔这么一说，这个问题反倒显得奇怪了。  
“想和赤苇待在一起”  
心中好像有什么呼之欲出了。  
“今晚想吃什么？”  
他帮木兔按揉肩膀和手臂，刚才靠在那儿怪久的，不知道有没有麻掉。  
“嗯…咖喱饭？”  
“可以。不过家里食材大概不太全...”  
“那一起去买吧”  
木兔笑盈盈地看着他，像春游前的小朋友，最期待的事情就是准备零食  
“好，走吧。”  
爱情最神奇也最要命的地方之一，就是能被易如反掌地左右心情。此刻赤苇感谢这个。  
到了附近的超市，他先在生鲜区域挑选食材，木兔扫荡零食区，而后两人再一起去囤些日用品。  
“...前辈，会不会有些太多了...？”  
赤苇微微蹙眉，看着购物车里堆叠的最大规格且数量众多的纸巾、洗衣液、牙膏之类的物品。倒不是担心提不动，而是——他根本就用不完。  
“不多啊”  
“两个人很快就能用完的吧”  
木兔自然地说，一边继续往车里放东西。  
这是很小很小的一个瞬间。  
赤苇却有些惊奇，因为在他看来买这么多日用品就意味着“我们还会继续在一起很久”。而他从来没敢想过这个问题。对，他不敢想，他讨厌那种笨笨的落空感。  
这一刻他被穿透，正中靶心——那如海绵一般饱溢满涨着的心房。  
他突然就有了答案。

晚饭他们吃了赤苇特制咖喱饭，外加好多好多肉的那种，木兔心满意足，用天花乱坠的糟糕夸奖成功将赤苇的耳朵染红。然后他们看电视，洗漱，入睡。  
这个夜晚没有性爱。  
说不上为什么，此刻他们只想好好地、久久地拥抱彼此，什么也不干，像这样就足够了。  
这或许是延长时间的一种魔法，除此之外都显得多余。  
木兔从背后环着赤苇，脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，他们像两个汤勺，说话时赤苇能感受到背后紧贴的胸腔震动。  
“赤苇”  
“...嗯？”  
两人的声音都迷蒙，各怀心事却又情不自禁地靠近  
“这个赛季结束后，会有一段很长的假期...”  
木兔低下头去，额头抵着他的后颈，发丝轻轻擦过，令赤苇觉得痒。  
那声音像是从玻璃罩里传来，用尽全力，到耳边却细如蚊蚋  
赤苇转过身，捧起他的脸，鼻尖贴鼻尖  
“到时候”  
“搬来和我一起住吧”  
赤苇没说话。他们亲吻。  
漫长的，笃定的吻。  
“那搬家的重任就交给木兔前辈了”  
木兔弯起了嘴角  
“好”  
“还要添置一个书柜”  
“好”  
“换个大一点的电视吧”  
“好”  
“咖啡机也要买新的”  
“好”

木兔心里甜哄哄的，他想，幸好在家里买了个足够大的床  


他们紧紧拥抱在一起。  
长夜安稳，满怀希望。

每一次结束都是下一段的开始，分离也是为了久别重逢。  
在一起的两天好像做了很多事，又好像什么也没做，但不管怎样，他们都殊途同归地感到满足。  
车站见证了太多相见和别离，不会再对角落里的拥抱大惊小怪。  
“要加油啊我的大明星”  
“赤苇——！好犯规！”  
脸皮厚如木兔，偶尔也会被男友的直球砸得满脸通红  
“每个球都要好好打”  
“每个球都要拿下分数”  
“知道啦——”  
“最重要的是，要注意身体”  
赤苇叹了口气  
“不要逞能”  
“赤苇太啰唆了啦”  
...还不是因为前辈不让人放心。  
赤苇默默把这句话咽了下去。  
“那赤苇也要好好工作”  
“按时吃饭！”  
怎么我也变成说教的对象了…？  
“不要总是加班太晚啊”  
“还有熬夜...”  
赤苇满头黑线，又有点点心虚  
即刻捂住那张似要长篇大论的嘴，觉得幼稚大概真的会传染  
“前辈该去候车了”  
木兔笑嘻嘻地拉下他的手，看着他，眼里盛满了自信、骄傲和锋芒——是他最喜爱的模样  
他说：

“明天一切都会很好，你说呢，赤苇？”

“当然了，前辈，明天。”  
赤苇回答。  
明天，一个可爱的词，这个词也许意味着天堂。

他们在人潮中告别。

出口处，日光正盛。一段对得起时光和友人的完美恋情，共同生活乃至长久的未来第一次成为可以不恐惧地去设想的、顺理成章的答案。刀刃上的不安褪去，不再焦虑，不再悬而不定，经得起敲打的安静与陪伴，永恒如一日的亲密与坚定，可以各自沉浸于热爱的工作、以及互相成就的心愿—— 

这动荡生活的既成事实里，此刻觉得活下来是值得的，那便可如常面对事物的无常。

赤苇深深地呼出一口气，朝车站外走去。


End file.
